


Business Expenses

by Geromy



Series: Mcreyes Winter Break 2018 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Food Kink, Hotel Sex, Kind of? The food is used a la wax, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geromy/pseuds/Geromy
Summary: How can two top secret agents best spend a night in a hotel room while expensing everything to Morrison's credit card?McReyes Winter Break 2018 -> Day four: Hot Chocolate





	Business Expenses

**Author's Note:**

> guess what, i played on words again. cant remember the last time i wrote pwp, hope u enjoy

Jesse wasn’t sure how he got so lucky as to end up here. Their undercover mission had gotten taken care of sooner than they were expecting, and now they were here, in a luxurious hotel, staying overnight with zero responsibilities to tend to, because, to quote a disgruntled, overworked Commander Morrison: We’ve already paid for it anyway. 

There was probably something to be said about what kind of negligence would allow him and Gabe to room together. Morrison already knew about them, and he wasn’t sure if he had a secret soft spot somewhere, or if he was hoping to sabotage Blackwatch as a whole, but he let them spend a  _ suspicious  _ amount of time together. 

Which, they were doing. They had already exhausted all the entertainment they could get out of squeezing together into a jacuzzi tub ( _ not _ sexy when it was meant for heterosexual-sized couples), expensed in-room massages (Gabriel cut his short; he apparently didn’t realize how much he didn’t like strangers touching him from behind, go figure), and ordered the worst sounding porn available on PPV (Not even gratuitous dick shots could get them past how awful that acting was). 

Now, sitting in bathrobes in their king sized bed, Gabe had expensed one more thing: a chocolate and fruit fondue pot and a bottle of champagne, that Morrison would  _ definitely _ kill them for later. Pays to room with the boss Jesse supposed, only imagining how Genji and his roommate were getting on. 

“Ow!” Jesse exclaimed suddenly, a hand shooting to the exposed chest in the opening of his robe. He scooped up a glob of chocolate he had let drip off his strawberry, and popped it in his mouth with a pathetic whimper. “Fuck, that’s hot.” 

“Not sure what you expected,” Gabe replied smugly, apparently an expert with the way he dipped his banana slice, twirling it around to pick up the drip before he put it in his mouth. 

“I expected not to feel it on my skin.” He pouted as he finally got the berry in his mouth, pulling back his robe slightly to look at the spot on his chest. Gabe leaned over to take a look, slipping a hand under the fabric to test Jesse’s skin with his thumb. Jesse grinned. “Gee boss, you gunning for a sexual harassment seminar?” 

It was the same joke they teased each other with constantly since getting together, and Jesse winced in anticipation of the quick smack Gabe gave him. 

“There’s no burn. You were probably just caught off guard.” Gabe sat back and picked up his drink, hiding a grin behind the champagne glass. “Too bad.” 

“ _ What? _ ” 

Gabriel let out a rare, warm laugh, the relaxation apparently mixing well with the bubbly.

“I’m just saying, that sound you made. It was good.” 

Jesse wasn’t sure if it was the influence of the alcohol that was currently washing a devious feeling over him, but he found himself rolling slightly to lean closer, picking up another strawberry on the small fork. 

“We could always do it on purpose.” 

Gabriel seemed vaguely intrigued, lips upturned just slightly in a smile with a thoughtful hand under his chin. He plucked the fork and berry from Jesse’s fingers, eyeing him down in one swift nod of the head.

“Give me the belt from your robe. And lay down.” A flat, simple command he’d heard a hundred times before.

He acted hesitant as he untied the bow free out of his belt, knowing the slight slow in his movements was something Gabe enjoyed. Not outright refusal, but just a little bit of uncertainty that let him feel like his commands were  _ actually _ commands. 

Once he’d freed the belt from the loops he handed it over, keeping his robe folded over for now as he shifted his way down along the mattress so he could lay back flat. He didn’t need to be told where to put his arms, forearms together right above his head. Same way as always.

He tried not to grin  _ too _ giddily as Gabriel leaned over him, carefully circling the belt around his arms. Kept a finger under it as he wrapped so it wasn’t too tight, asked him if was alright before he moved away. To which of course, Jesse was nodding so frantically with how eager he was it was probably didn’t even need to say yes. He could already feel the pleasant throbbing in his groin. This was the  _ perfect _ way to end off a mission. 

Gabe dunked the strawberry in the pot with one hand while the other slowly peeled back Jesse’s robe. He was already naked from the bath, which was convenient. Jesse watched him observe him, drinking in the scars on his chest and the hair under his navel, while he twirled the handle of the fork, around and around, almost idly. 

God the anticipation was killing him. There was a swirl in his gut, a vague fear of that burning sensation from earlier. He told himself again and again in his head that he could safeword out. Or even, just say he changed his mind. They obviously weren’t very deep into this last minute scene. But he wanted to at least try. Knowing it was turning Gabe on was enough to give a little bit of pain a go. 

His eyes were glued to the fork as it came out of the chocolate, breath hitching, toes curling. Gabe didn’t bother catching the tail like he had before, moving just fast enough that the runoff landed directly on the center of Jesse’s chest.

“ _ Ah-!” _ He seethed despite himself, taking in a huge breath as if expanding his lungs would get the sting off of him. Gabriel was still letting the berry run off, chocolate starting to run down his chest and around over his ribs. “Fuck.” 

Gabe was characteristically quiet, popping the strawberry into Jesse’s mouth the moment it stopped dripping. “Don’t think it’s enough,” he mused, just barely over his breath. 

Jesse was humming out an agonized whimper as quietly as he could, the chocolate beginning to cool off and not stinging quite as bad. 

He almost wished he missed seeing Gabriel down the last gulp of his champagne, tilting the glass into the chocolate and letting it fill. That was going to be a lot. And fuck, it was probably going to hurt. 

It was worth it though, watching one of Gabe’s hands disappear under his robe to work himself as he sat down on his ankles.

He held the glass over Jesse’s chest, tipping just slightly so the chocolate began to run  _ agonizingly _ slow. He held his breath when it finally started falling from the glass. It hit him and he felt himself moan, his head digging back as far as it could. He felt the sting down his chest, over his abs, back over his ribs. Gabe dedicated extra attention to coat both of his nipples, too, ending with two thin strips across his neck, like he had been cut with a razor wire.

Jesse’s breaths were gasping, letting each one out with a high pitched whimper. He was squirming to get away from the burning. It was undoubtedly turning him on though, his cock now a noticeable mass on his hip.

He expected another round but Gabriel surprised him, leaning over him. Jesse audibly shivered as Gabe’s tongue ran across his neck, lapping up the chocolate he had left there and leaving the skin under it cold and just ever so slightly raw. 

He didn’t swallow though, pressing a kiss to Jesse’s mouth and slipping his tongue past his lips. The bitter taste of dark chocolate pleasantly spread over his tongue. He lifted his head as much as he could manage to kiss Gabe in return, practically drinking the taste of chocolate from his mouth. 

“Mm-” Jesse’s back curled into Gabe’s hands when he felt a thumb slick over his nipple, no doubt a mess of chocolate now spread across him. His pleasure was quickly turning into desperation, hips bucking, breathing a steady string of moans directly into Gabriel’s mouth. 

Gabe was coming undone too, practically growling in frustration as his mouth shot from Jesse’s lips to his neck to his nipples, licking clean the mess he had made on them and toying with them using his tongue. He was losing his cool, which made Jesse giddy, knowing full well a Gabe that was losing his mind never went half-hearted when he fucked. 

When he lifted his head from cleaning Jesse’s chest his lips were glazed in chocolate, a mess of it at the corner of his mouth that make him look like a frenzying vampire. 

His tongue ran over the leftovers on his lips, and in one swift movement he shucked off his robe. His dick was huge in his hand as he gave it a couple strokes, taking a moment to admire his handiwork before throwing a leg over Jesse’s body and straddling his chest.

He wanted so badly to get his hands on Gabe’s thighs. Run his hands over them, smack them, take  _ handfuls _ of them. They were so damn meaty and it was a waste that they were just sitting there. Sometimes Gabe would sit on his face and let Jesse eat him out, absolutely suffocating between those thighs he loved so much. But days into a mission, he’d probably be out of luck with that today.

Gabe did however lean forward, dropping his dick on Jesse’s mouth like a weight. He was  _ so _ eager, eyes absolutely sparkling at the idea of getting this cock shoved into his throat until it was bruised, but he knew better than to get ahead of himself, waiting patiently with it pressed to his lips. Gabriel never liked eager when they were in a scene.

“Good boy,” Gabe praised him, shooting a chill up Jesse’s spine. A hand moved into his hair, tugging his head back with a firm jerk. “Open.” 

And  _ God  _ did he. As wide as he could manage. Gabe’s dick was flat on his tongue, moving over it back and forth, slow and easy. Until Gabe leaned forward properly, holding himself up on the headboard with both hands, using just his hips to thrust into Jesse’s mouth.

Jesse made all the sounds he knew Gabe liked as he took the fucking; grunting when it hit his throat, choking obscenely when it pulled out. The chocolate was beginning to cool and harden on his hips where Gabriel hadn’t licked it up, tacky on his body hair. 

His throat was raw when Gabe finally pulled out of it. He barely recognized his own voice when he moaned, when he stuck out his tongue. But Gabe just gave his chin a smack, closing his jaw in a snap that made him bite his own tongue. He didn’t dare protest though, knowing full well a complaint would be a punishment. 

“Your ass,” Gabe said flatly, not even waiting for a reply as he scooted down Jesse’s body, grabbing him by the calves, forcing his legs up, tossing them over, and forcing him up on his knees. The robe came along with him, straining at his shoulders and hanging off a the small of his back. Gabe pressed himself against his backside, only bothering with one half hearted thrust between his thighs before he started to jerk himself off. 

Jesse was trying desperately not to suffocate as his head pressed into pillows, unable to lift himself up with his arms bound. He felt like he was about to burst.

Gabriel came with one choked back grunt, just barely thrusting forward with every shot of come. Jesse could feel it on him, hot and tacky. Gabe’s thumb pressed against him, spreading the mess around, rubbing it over his hole, just barely dipping the tip inside of him. Jesse exhaled hot into his own face when he moaned, not sure he got any oxygen at all when he tried to breathe back in.

Gabe was quick to rescue him though, rolling him back onto his side, untying the belt and unravelling it, tossing it aside. Jesse took in a deep breath of air as soon as he could, thankful to move his arms back to his side. 

He was reduced to a grin as Gabriel started peppering him with kisses, a trail down his face, and as he pulled the sleeve of the robe off of him, a burst on his shoulder, carefully rubbing his arm where it had been bound before taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

“You did great,” he whispered, letting go of Jesse’s hand to run his over his hips, fingers moving agonizingly slow on its way to his dick. 

The grip felt like heaven and he let out a long sigh, his arms now free and moving to grip into the sheets. Gabe stroked him slowly, kissing the back of his neck around to the side, nipping him gently over his pulse. He rested his head on top of Jesse’s, steadily whispering in his ear as he worked him.

“You did fantastic. You were so hot, in such a mess like that. Every sound you made. You make me lose myself wanting to own you.” 

He was starting to lose his breath, now jerking Jesse off with a steady, firm rhythm. Jesse’s mind was swirling, overstimulated by the hand on his cock and the breath hot on his ear.

“I can’t wait to be back at base. I want to fuck you until you can’t walk. I’ll let you call in sick. You’re so beautiful, I want to give you whatever you want. What do you want when we get home?”

Despite himself, Jesse cried out a moan. “I-  _ ah!  _ I want your cock so bad. I can’t…  _ Mmn… _ I can’t wait to ride you.” 

“How long are you going to ride me for, McCree?” 

“Until you don’t want me to anymore.” His voice was barely a whisper, unable to catch his breath. Eyes closed, but still seeing nothing but white. “And not a moment sooner.” 

“Good boy.” 

He crammed his face into the pillow under him as he came, letting the full force of his cry out where it was muffled. Gabe held him still as he shuddered and jerked, come spilling into his hand and leaking down onto the robe he was still laying on. 

The quiet sound of Gabriel shushing him brought him back to himself, just barely enough energy to roll onto his back. He let Gabriel cover his entire face with pecks, to the point he had to turn away and laugh. 

“Doing okay? He asked, stroking Jesse’s hair out of his face. 

“Fantastic.” 

Gabe gave him one last kiss before he pulled back, just enough to get his arms under Jesse’s body, hoisting him up as if he were weightless and letting the robe fall off the last arm it was still hanging on. “Let me clean you up.” 

He was a little more than drained when Gabriel got him set up in the tub, pulling down the spray head and starting to run hot water over him, close enough that the stream of water felt like a massage. It felt so good on his sore shoulders, along with Gabriel’s rough hands working his muscles. Leftover chocolate was washed off of him, and Gabe took extra care with a washcloth to make sure his backside was thoroughly cleaned.

Eventually though he handed off the shower head, letting Jesse hold it directly against the top of his head, soaking his hair, warm water washing over his face like a waterfall. Gabe hit the plug on the tub, letting it fill as he left the bathroom. He came back fast, with a fresh glass of champagne and the rest of the fondue.

He got comfortable on the edge of the tub, letting Jesse soak and feeding him berry by berry, making sure to not let a single drop of chocolate drip.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! https://twitter.com/stakesreyesd


End file.
